inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Aporo Hikaru
(Defender) |number = 2 |element = Wood |team = *'Zeus' *'Zeus (Ares)' |seiyuu = Sasaki Hinako |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = *Episode 025 *Episode 014 (Ares)}} Aporo Hikaru ( ), also known as Apollon (アポロン), is a defender for Zeus. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a defender for Zeus. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"A bright and friendly student...with a very competitive darker side."'' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"A sunny, sociable student with a darker, competitive streak."'' Appearance He has short, slightly spiky olive green hair that resembles the sun, he wears a silver headband, and has olive green eyes. He appears to have small height. He also seems several X shaped scars on his face, particularly on his left cheek and forehead. He also has pale skin. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven'' His team played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. In the end, they lost with 3-4. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Aporo played in the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus in the first match of the main tournament of the Football Frontier. His team took a 2-0 lead by goals of Heruse and Aphrodi. However, Inakuni Raimon got back in the match and came back winning 3-2, knocking Zeus out of the Football Frontier tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Aporo, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ, randomly dropped from Zeus at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Herume Matsuaki *'Player': Hera Tadashi *'Player': Neru After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Apollon, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Aresu Ran *'Player': Shiniga After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1690 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Apollon, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken on the fourth floor of Raimon's main building) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's Soccer Building) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's house) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu A' (international versions) *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu A' *'Kageyama All Star' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu A' *'God Angel' *'Kageyama All Star' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Coro Box' *'Guard Stars S' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *His name is based on Apollo, the god of light in Greek mythology. Also, Hikaru (光) means "light", making it another reference to the Greek deity. **His dub name shares the same origin. Navigation fr:Apollo Light Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters